Naruto: Lemon Chronicles
by Elenel
Summary: Even ninjas need to have time for fun. Contains NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen and basically whatever else I come up with. Rated M for scenes of sexually explicit actions. It's my first fanfic so I apologize if it sucks.
1. High as a Kite

AN: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does - which you already know, I'm just writing this to avoid copyright infringement. Keep up the good work Masashi-sama:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1: High as a Kite

Hinata was in a half drunken stupor. Kiba had taken her and Shino to have some fun. They had run into Naruto on the way and he joined the group. She suspected that while they were out someone had spiked he drinks but otherwise she wouldn't be as high as a kite being supported by Naruto who was in a much similar state. Drunken or no, she was still happy to be held by Naruto.

Naruto's thoughts however were not quite so innocent. After spending nearly three years with Jiraiya, all of the things in Naruto's head were varying levels of perversion.

"Hey, Hinata, My Place is closer than yours so we should crash there until were no so wasted."

Hinata, though drunk provided an answer is her usual quiet manner.

When the pair got to Naruto's house, they spent a few minutes fumbling outside because Naruto was too drunk to find the keyhole to the lock. After much struggling he finally got the door open which he proceeded to fall through. Hinata rushed to his aid, but being no less inebriated she fell right on top of him.

Hinata's face flushed red. Not only had she fallen of top of the boy she loved, but they shared an anime style accidental kiss, in which her lips fell right on to his. Hinata quickly got back up and crawled a bit away and kneeled there freaking out.

Naruto however, was not as disturbed by this as she was and moved to be right behind her.

"Hey Hinata, you look sweaty. Maybe we should get your jacket off."

Though obvious, the ploy went unnoticed by the drunken Hyuuga as she allowed him to remove her jacket. Naruto admired her body for a moment before realizing she was still really nervous. He wrapped his arms around her and told her to relax.

Hinata's face flushed for a second time but this time let Naruto continue. He leaned forward and planted a kiss right on her lips. Instead of withdrawing she leaned into it. She soon found herself being caressed by Naruto and vice versa. They stayed like that for a moment but then let go.

"N-naruto" she stammered. But instead of fainting like she normally would, she pushed off Naruto's jacket and got in closer to him. "I-I want to …well…"

She never completed the sentence but Naruto understood. A big grin came across his face as he slowly removed Hinata's clothing. At the same time, she crept her hand up his shirt and removed it, thereafter his pants followed suit. Soon the two were completely naked.

Naruto slid his fingers down Hinata's shapely curves, sending shivers up her spine. His hand made his way to her shaven clit and began to massage it gently. She let out a moan of pleasure. Encouraged, Naruto put his finger up into her vagina. This received an even louder moan. He probed he insides as she pressed herself closer to him and let out louder moans. He kept rubbing her and going deeper and deeper until she couldn't take it anymore. She let a short scream as she came on his hands.

She blushed again, but Naruto grinned. He turned her around so she was facing him. She lifted her up onto his lap. He inserted himself into the aroused Hyuuga heiress. She let out another moan as he began bouncing her up and down. After many minutes of non stop bouncing he stopped. She asked him what was wrong but instead of answering he removed himself from her and her turned around again. Then he placed both hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs apart. He lifted her in the air as he gave a short giggle with his usual greedy smile. She moaned his name he reinserted himself. He began bouncing her up and down on his shaft again as her breasts bounced in the air. She let out another as scream as he came into her.

As he was coming she followed suit and came with him. After wards he set her down on his bed and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her again as the nude Hinata fell asleep on her lover's chest. Naruto pulled a blanket over them. He felt he was going to have a really happy life from now on.


	2. The Day after

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: The Day After

The next day, Hinata woke up in a strange room. She had a heavy pounding in her head. It seemed really bright and really loud. She struggled to remember where she was and what was going on. Images of the previous night's activities began dancing through her head. _That's right_ she though _this Naruto-kun's house._ She shifted out of the Naruto's now empty bed. The blanket that was over her moved to reveal her still naked body.

She looked around, to find some way to make herself decent…there was none.

She peeked out of the bedroom and saw her clothes lying on the floor. She snuck through the door hoping to get dressed before Naruto saw her. No sooner had she opened the door when

"Hey, Hinata."

She turned her head to see a wet Naruto coming out of the bathroom. Most likely, he just came from the shower because he was wiping himself off with a towel.

"I would've made breakfast but I just…well…"

Though he spoke in a normal voice, to Hinata it sounded like she had a hundred man orchestra playing Beethoven in her head. She winced at his words.

"Huh, did I say something wrong?"

"N-no, I just…"

Naruto then remembered that they were both drunk the previous night. Hinata had a hang over. So he kept quiet while he watched her get dressed. In his mind he couldn't help but feel disappointed, he liked her better with nothing on. He also felt he had to stop hanging out with Jiraiya. _Dammit Ero-Sennin, why do you also come to mind at the most inappropriate times _Naruto thought quietly to himself.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Hmm?

"I…I have to…um…get going…"

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything, Hinata had run out the door. _She's fast _Naruto mused.

_Very fast indeed _Jiriaya's voice agreed.

_Ero-Sennin!_

_Relax, I'm your inner ecchi._

_Guys, I thought I said no Japanese and now weird story moments in which the author inserts themselves into the story for the sake of a few laughs_, said a third voice, the voice of the author

_I need to see a doctor about these voices,_ Naruto whined as the voices of the author and Jiraiya continued bickering.

Meanwhile, Hinata was hurriedly running back to her house. While she was running, she forgot to pay attention to other people and ran straight into the very group of girls she'd hoped to avoid. Hinata fell over and looked up. Surrounding her were a gossiped depraved band of kunoichi consisting of Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten.

"So, Hinata, where'd you disappear to last night," said a grinning Ino in an innocent voice.

"W-well Naruto-kun took me to his house and…" The rest of Hinata's sentence was unintelligible so they questionnaire continued.

"Did you two do it," said Temari in a manner similar to Ino.

"Um…well…" Hinata's face turned a color similar to that of a ripe tomato.

"Oh, struck out, did we," taunted Temari.

"W-we kind of…" Hinata continued to stammer partial sentences

"Neji says you didn't come home last night. What were you two doing all last night," Tenten said with the uniform grin and voice.

"Hinata!" Kiba rounded the corner at full sprint; the now enormous Akamaru was right on his heels. "Hinata, did you really do all those things with Naruto?"

Hinata's face turned even more red than what it had been previously.

"W-what things," she stammered, embarrassed.

"I asked Naruto where you two went last night and he said-" He whispered the rest into Hinata's ear to save her dignity. Her face tried to become redder, but couldn't quite pull it off. She nodded her head.

"WHAA!" Kiba fell on his but then turned around into the fetal position, making a small circle in the ground with his finger. _Why can that idiot, Naruto, get a girl when I can't? What's he got that I haven't got, _he cried to himself.

Not far from that scene was Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen with Shikamaru, Choji and Shino. In between his noodles he was recounting the festivities from the night before. Choji was listening intently, impressed by Naruto's war story. Shino was slowly fuming, how dare Naruto do such perverted things to his teammate.

Shikamaru wasn't even listening. He was catching bits and pieces but in his mind he was calculating a plan. He hadn't had a mission in weeks so Temari was dragging him with her every where. His dad was saying that he was glad Shikamaru found such a lovely girlfriend. Temari thought it was funny, but it made Shikamaru spew tea all over his father.

"So, do you come here often?" Temari said as she sat down next to Shikamaru.

"I try to avoid it when I can, it's too troublesome having to deal with Naruto," Shikamaru replied.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? At least I've kissed a girl!" Naruto yelled

"So has he," Temari said before Shikamaru could retort.

"What? When?"

Temari turned Shikamaru towards her. She leant forward and pulled him closer. She pressed her soft pink lips up against his. She closed her eyes as she kissed him. Shikamaru however, quickly pulled himself from her. He turned around and left the noodle shop.

Temari smiled as she said "right now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: This story is set after the timeskip so Akamaru is supposed to be big.


	3. Venison and the Like

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 3: Venison and the Like_

_Damn, how troublesome. I can't believe she did that_, Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked back to his house.

"You look really mad for having just kissed a beautiful girl."

Shikamaru looked to his side. There, of course, stood Temari.

"Why did you do that anyway," he asked her.

"Because I felt like it. Why, got a problem with it?"

"It's a little late to ask that."

"You liked it, admit it."

"How troublesome; I leave one annoying persons company only to have the company of another."

"Geez, you don't have to be an ass about it."

Shikamaru scowled, which warranted a frown from Temari. This reaction, unfortunately, started a vicious cycle. The more he scowled, the more she frowned; the more she frowned, the more he scowled. After several minutes of this, Temari broke out in laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Shikamaru asked, he was expecting her to be like Ino and just go ahead and hit him, not burst out laughing.

"How ridiculous we must look. Here this should be more normal."

After she said that, she wrapped herself around his arm. In his usual reaction to her advances, Shikamaru jerked his arm away. More accurately, he tried to jerk his arm away.

"Nope, this time you keep me."

"Damn, all I get are troublesome women."

"No, this would be troublesome.'

She whipped around and fell over. Shikamaru fell right on top of her. Being half way into the country saved their dignity. A grin rapidly spread across Temari's face. Seeing that grin made Shikamaru quickly roll over so as to not be on top of her anymore. He would've stood up, but he was fairly confident the kunoichi beside him wouldn't have it.

Temari wasn't gonna let him off that easily, she got up just long enough to lay down on him.

"Hinata won't be the only girl here to have sex." Temari said to Shikamaru

"I suppose that was your plan the whole time?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure you want to do it on the side of the road?"

"Well, that's a minor technicality."

"Oh well, did you really think I'd say yes?"

"Stop asking questions and just roll with it."

After their quick exchange, Temari dragged Shikamaru up and led him into a nearby grove.

When they got there, she put her hands into Shikamaru's shirt.

"I'm not gonna do this," Shikamaru said in defiance.

"Well, then, I uses the way to a man's heart isn't through his stomach after all." Temari replied curtly.

She redirected her hands to undoing the zipper on his pants. Before he could protest, she had his member out and began massaging it. The retort he was had in mind was washed out by the wave of pleasure that swept across him.

She got down on her knees, moving her hand up and down his shaft. Shikamaru growled slightly as she continued pleasuring him. Hearing his reaction, she leaned closer and licked the head with the tip of her tongue. Shivers, raced up his spine. Satisfied with his reaction, she put her moth over his dick and continued licking the head. Shikamaru leant his head back, half from pleasure, half because he couldn't believe he was stooping down to Naruto's level.

Temari began moving her head back and forth, slowly at first then gradually picking up speed. Shikamaru let out a loud grunt as he came into her mouth. Temari was shocked, she couldn't believe what just happened. She swallowed as best she could. Then stood back up.

"Alright, let's see how good you are." She said to the panting chuunin before her.

He slid his hand down to her skirt and pulled it down. He then quickly slid down her panties then pulled her closer. He then plunged himself into her. She let out a quick grasp. He felt better than she could have imagined. Shikamaru then began going up and down, in and out of her. She moaned with pleasure.

As he probed her insides with his member, he slowly began to take her shirt off. He quickly revealed her breasts. He put his mouth to her pink nipples. He bit down slightly making a loud moan to come from the nipples owner. He then began slowly circling it with his tongue. When it became erect he moved on the next one.

Moans were coming from Temari faster the longer Shikamaru went at it. Pressure began building inside of her, she couldn't believe what was happening either. Suddenly that pressure released as she came while letting out a short scream. _Hmm, she's a screamer, _Shikamaru though as he continued. He didn't have to wait long, soon after he reached his climax and returned the favor to her as he came.

No sooner had he finished when

"What do you think you're doing to my sister?"


End file.
